Users of computer systems from time to time need programs that perform new processes that are variations of the processes performed presently. Therefore, the computer programs employed by the user require maintenance or modification to the processes they implement. Many times the necessary modifications include changes to the way the program output if formatted. Generally in the past, the output of a computer program was determined by the source code itself. Due to this, when output formats in derivation from those originally written into the program were desired, it was necessary to employ highly skilled computer programmers to make modifications to the source code of the computer program itself. As a result, when the output format of a computer program required modification, long cost delays were experienced.
For example, consider a program for making labels. Initially, during the use of the program, the location, font, letter size, and orientation of objects are acceptable. However, during the life of the program it becomes necessary to alter the format in some way to meet a new or unexpected need. To meet this need, a highly skilled computer programmer would have to reprogram the source code of the computer program causing expenditures of both time and money.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to reduce the amount of time and programming skill level necessary to change the output format of a computer program.